


My Hero

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Colin likes to live on the edge





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: Holding Out for a Hero from the Shrek Soundtrack given by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie**  


* * *

Colin had set things up so carefully. He _loved_ being the damsel in distress. He loved when Harry came and rescued him.

Today, he was hanging upside down from the astronomy tower, his ankle bound to the top, and he shouted Harry's name over and over.

He couldn't wait, he could wait to be held in Harry's arms again, and he was trembling in anticipation.

There he was, flying like a bat out of hell, coming to save him on his broomstick. The great Harry Potter.

"Colin? How the hell did you--"

"I guess I'm just clumsy," Colin sighed dreamily. "Can you help me?"

"I've done this four times this week and five last week," Harry sighed as he untangled Colin and helped him on to the broom. "You really need to be more careful."

"My hero," Colin breathed.  
  
He couldn't wait to get back to his room and come up with his next plan. In the meantime he would enjoy riding Harry's broom stick.


End file.
